Beauty and the Beast
12 |attack_type = WHITE (2 - 4) |risk_level = TETH |death = yes |good_mood = 9 - 12 |norm_mood = 5 - 8 |bad_mood = 0 - 4 |image2 = BeautyandtheBeastPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = X}} "But the curse continues, never removed." - Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast (F-02-44) is a quadruped Abnormality covered in brown fur. It has two downward-curled horns with round, magenta flowers sprouting from them; An uncountable amount of green eyes, two black hind legs similar to a cricket, and two forelegs with four-toed, red-tipped feet. It also has a black underbelly, stumped tail, two red curved lines on its side (possibly a scar or set of gills) and a set of mandibles. Its right foreleg is partially black with flecks of color. The creature itself is not the abnormality, and is actually the curse that causes the beast to be formed. __TOC__ Ability Its special ability activates when Repression is used on it in two stages in a row. When Repression is done the first time, Beauty and the Beast's health will worsen and it will produce a good amount of E-Boxes. If Repression is done a second time without another work being down in between, the original abnormality will die, and the Agent who did the work will turn into the new Beauty and the Beast, considered 'Dead' at the end of the transformation. Origin Beauty and the Beast's story starts with the creature being a count who is reserved to only live in its castle and never leave. Still, it could hire people to work in the castle. Beauty, a poor woman with green eyes, was hired to work in the castle for high wage. She did this because of the rumor that anyone who enters the castle is never heard from again, thus nobody else would accept. As days passed, despite the creature being gentle and giving her money at the end of each night, Beauty wanted the entire fortune and the castle for herself. She decided to enter the count's room one day, and stabbed the creature with a knife. But this action caused Beauty to become the monster, with the fortune and castle for herself. It's possible that other people, also driven by their own greed, met the same fate before or after the incident in the story. Where Beauty and the Beast was found and how it arrived in Lobotomy Corporation is still unknown, but if the story isn't fictional, it can be assumed that the creature never left the castle. It is likely that it would have been found in the same castle where the story took place. Details Beauty and the Beast responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Repression, Insight, Instinct, and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Beauty and the Beast's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-4 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 5-8 will cause it to feel Normal, and 9-12 will make it be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (12) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Repression showed the best results on Beauty and the Beast. Repression produced a good number of PE-Boxes, but negatively affected the health of Beauty and the Beast." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Work other than Repression on Beauty and the Beast. improved the health of Beauty and the Beast." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "Beauty and the Beast collapsed with a weak moan after a repeated Repression work. When it was gone, , the employee who carried out the tasks, suffered unidentifiable symptoms. Soon, a new Beauty and the Beast was born." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Horn'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +6% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Horn'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Horn |Damage = Red 5-9 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "The girl with green eyes loved dahlias and her love completed me.But as hideous horns grew on her forehead, so did her hatred. She could not fulfill the prophecy of her beloved dahlias. A flower blossomed through hate that would not wither.Her horns pierce the hearts of her enemies as she dyes them with blood." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Horn |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.5 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 2 |Requirements = None |Description = "But as hideous horns grew on her forehead, so did her hatred. She could not fulfill the prophecy of her beloved dahlias. The flowers tell the tale of the joys and sorrows, but ultimately, the pitiful end to life. A flower blossomed through hate that would not wither. It has lost its scent long ago." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +2, SP +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"An Abnormality that loathes itself, howling in despair. It tries to lift the curse in vain. Beauty was once a fair lady with charming green eyes. One day, this poor lady learns of a job opening at the manor of the count. *"The count looks monstrous. Anyone who dared to enter his manor is never seen again." *"A hideous monster must be preying on people.' She brought a very sharp knife with her." *"The lady was hired and worked at the manor. Contrary to the rumors, she found no traces of a monster. Sometimes at night, she could hear voice. It was very kind and wanted to compensate for her troubles handsomely." *"Working in the manor, the lady became greedy. 'If the count is gone, I could take his possessions for myself.'" *"One day, she went inside the count’s room, the room which she was instructed never to enter during the day. There she saw the count's true form. He was a hideous monster. Several hundred eyes, four legs, he was neither human nor animal." *"The lady thought. 'Perhaps the world will be better off without such a hideous monster.' She stabbed the beast with her knife." *"Surprisingly, the beast laughed at the last moment." *"Even before the lady could ask why it is laughing, she began to change. Hundreds of eyes formed and a think coat of fur grew on her. Soon, she turned into the beast." *"Now, the manor and all its riches belongs to her." *"...There’s a rumor that all who enter the manor vanishes into thin air." Flavour Text * "Beauty and the Beast is looking for someone who can lift its curse." * "Beauty and the Beast hates its grotesque appearances and tries to kill itself." * "But the curse continues, never removed." * "It existed for centuries, agonizing the unfortunate victims." * "Death is another form of birth." * " began growing hundreds of eyes and a pair of horns. Now the beast, searches for someone to lift the curse." Trivia * Beauty and the Beast's name is an obvious reference to the French fairy tale written by Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. * Beauty and the Beast's eyes color probably were inherited by Beauty, who also had green eyes, mentioned in the encyclopedia entries. *The rumor claimed that all who entered the castle died, meaning it may be possible that something in Beauty and the Beast compels people enter to kill it, but the most probable reason is overwhelming greed to inherit the fortune, like in Beauty's story. Gallery BeautyandtheBeastContainment.png|Beauty and the Beast's containment Beauty and the Beast Damaged.png|Beauty and the Beast, after using Repression once BeautyandtheBeastCurse.png|Beauty and the Beast, using its ability after Repression work twice in a row BeautyandtheBeastEyes.png|Beauty and the Beast's Eye, covering the vision of the room while the transformation takes place BeautyandtheBeastDetailsUnlocked.png|Beauty and the Beast's details unlocked. Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal